


A Fellow Academic... And Lover Of Girl On Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Barbara and Ann get... intimate.RP Fic.





	A Fellow Academic... And Lover Of Girl On Girl

Professor Ann Travers smiled as she walked into Coal Hill School. She was there to give a lecture on Electronics to some of its pupils. Barbara had smiled as she moved to greet her. 

"Professor Travers?"

Ann turned to look at the woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes that’s correct."

"Barbara Wright."

Barbara smiled. 

"Your... liaision."

"Nice to meet you Miss Wright."

"Nice to meet you too Miss Travers... now... would you like to take a tour?"

"I'd love to and please just call me Ann."

"Only if you agree to call me Barbara..."

Ann smiled.

"I can agree to that Barbara."

"So... tour then... Ann?"

"Lead the way Barbara."

Barbara smiled, leading her way through the school, outlining the things that she liked best, coming to a pause near an open cupboard, the arts cupboard. Ann stopped behind her.

"Is something wrong Barbara?"

"No... just... old memories."

Barbara smiled. 

"I... really shouldn't say any more..."

Ann smiled.

"Ohhh....those kinds of memories."

"Yeah... she was pretty cute."

Barbara smiled. 

"I don't suppose you've ever....?"

"Ever...what Barbara?"

Ann asked with a smile. 

"Had an... well, I suppose an affair... with a student?"

"Hasn't everybody?"

"A female student?"

"Again...Hasn't everybody?"

Barbara smiled. 

"So is that a yes?"

Ann smiled.

"You may think that but I couldn't possibly confirm or deny."

She said but with a knowing wink at the same time. Barbara laughed softly. 

"Tease... shall we continue?"

"Continue with what Barbara?"

"That... is up to you..."

Ann smiled.

"Well it would be interesting to have a closer look at your....'supplies & equipment'."

She said with a knowing smile and slight tilt of the head towards the store cupboard. Barbara smiled, moving to open the door. 

"After you then..."

Ann smiled and walked in. Barbara had followed her in, shutting and locking the door. She had soon moved to kiss her. Ann murred into the kiss. 

"So... how long has it been?"

"A few months."

Barbara smiled softly. 

"Well, that's about to change..."

Her lips trailed over Ann's again as she moved to slide her hands up under Ann's shirt. Ann murred and kissed back. Barbara was soon teasing her breasts. Ann murred louder. 

"Like that?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Barbara smiled and ran her hand slowly south. Ann purred and pulled Barbara into a deep kiss. Barbara purred and kissed back, her hand moving between Ann's thighs to tease her clit. Ann murred and gently intercepted Barbara's hand.

"I'm Not a finger girl Barbara."

She said softly. Barbara smiled softly. 

"Is that a hint?"

"You could take it that way most certainly."

"Then at least let me see how... ready... you are?"

Ann smiled and lifted her skirts. Barbara smiled as she knelt, moving to gently suckle on her clit. Ann lent her head back and purred. Barbara murred and slowly slid her tongue inwards and up, moving to set a pace. Ann gasped and mewled. Barbara soon upped her pace. Ann laced her fingers into Barbara's hair.

"Mmmmmm your very good at this..."

Barbara smirked, speeding up further. Ann mewed and wrapped her leg around Barbara's neck. Barbara upped her pace again. Ann began bucking her hips in time with Barbara's licks and soon came apart.


End file.
